Discussion utilisateur:Wyz
Salut Wyz, je dirais que tu as oublié d'effacer l'image du polynectar ajoutée par Hpot : Fichier:Final.jpg remarque qui me permet de poser une question bète : si je remplace un image, l'image précedente est perdue ou récupérable ? Franck78 mars 7, 2011 à 22:26 (UTC) Effaçable Salut Wyz, http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lili69 je pense qu'il n'y a rien a gardé de cette page.... Dans celle-ci, il y a un lien à faire entre l'image et un paragraphe la citant peu après. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça et l'auteur d'origine non plus. Si tu as une idée. Famini a l'air d'avoir mis les bouts pour l'instant, alors avant d'oublier définitivement, je le note ici. http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Le_Sorcier_et_la_marmite_sauteuse --Franck78 avril 3, 2011 à 22:00 (UTC) "Drôle, et un peu dégoûtant. (image 1)" C'est le (image1) qui fait tache imho ;-) il n'y a pas une technique plus 'lisible' ? On dirait que c'est en plan, un rappel a finaliser. --86.72.26.94 avril 4, 2011 à 09:43 (UTC) Changements Wikia ? Bonjour Wyz, Mon message n'est absolument pas urgent. J'aurais besoin de quelques éclaircissements sur certains changements de Wikia : *Avant les changements, j'utilisais certains widgets et je n'ai pas trouvé pas de correspondance dans la boîte à outils personnalisable mais je ne sais pas si j'ai mal cherché : **Widget qui permettait d'avoir la liste des différentes pages de discussion actives (je n'ai pas trouvé non plus comment y accéder depuis les pages spéciales) **Widget qui permettait un accès rapide vers certaines pages choisies (j'y avais placé certaines pages que j'avais souvent à modifier, comme les pages essentielles des portails, je pourrais bien sûr dans ce cas remplacer par des favoris dans mon navigateur, c'est moins gênant que le point précédent) *La balise small ne semble plus fonctionner. Plusieurs modèles font appel à cette balise de caractère plus petite : les modèles de référence, de traduction, de mention sont ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit. Est-ce que cette "panne" est temporaire ? Sinon par quoi faudrait-il remplacer pour retrouver une taille plus petite ? Merci d'avance. -- avril 19, 2011 à 10:14 (UTC) :Rebonjour Wyz :Pour la liste de suivi, disons que j'ai déjà un nombre de pages suivies assez conséquent et cela ne concerne pas que ces pages auxquelles j'ai régulièrement besoin d'accéder, avant j'avais l'alerte mail en cas de modifications de ma liste de suivi mais je l'ai suspendu temporairement. Le widget que j'utilisais était quelque chose d'alternatif à la liste de suivi et avait une certaine utilité. :Pour la balise small, j'ai pensé en premier lieu que j'avais un problème d'affichage mais en faisant une recherche internet, des membres d'autres wiki de Wikia font la même remarque. J'ai quand même trouvé sur les quelques wiki que j'ai visité un où la balise fonctionne parfaitement, Desencyclopedie. Des exemples ici : *Sur la page Pierre philosophale : les "mention uniquement" à côté des apparitions sont normalement en plus petit, ainsi que le nom anglais (Angl. Philosopher's Stone) *Sur la page Trevor: tous les titres de chapitre indiqués entre parenthèses font appel à un modèle de référence qui écrit en petit. :Je n'ai pas toute la liste des modèles en question en tête mais en voilà donc quelques uns correspondant aux exemples ci-dessus : *Modèle:Référence *Modèle:Eng *Modèle:MU *Modèle:Comment :Merci -- avril 19, 2011 à 11:24 (UTC) Merci beaucoup. Pas de problème, ce n'est pas du tout pressé ;) -- avril 19, 2011 à 12:03 (UTC) *Pour le module "discussion", il était possible de voir toutes les discussions actives attachées à des articles, il ne me me semble pas que les discussions des pages utilisateurs étaient listées avec elles, mais ça pourrait être utile aussi. Elles étaient listées par ordre chronologique (sans limite de date), la plus récente en premier. Que quelques pages étaient affichées et je crois qu'il était possible d'afficher plus de pages. Bref, quelque chose de très utile en cas d'absence momentanée. C'est pour ça que je cherchais du côté des pages spéciales parce que ça m'étonne que ça ne soit pas une fonctionnalité "de base". *Pour l'autre module, il y avait un petit bouton dans l'encadré à cliquer quand on visitait une page du wiki et un lien se mettait dans le module. Cela permettait de faire quelques liens vers des pages jugées utiles pour notre propre navigation. Je peux trouver une solution personnelle pour ce point-là. Euh je ne sais pas si c'est assez clair... Ce n'est pas évident de décrire quelque chose qui n'est plus là depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Bonne journée -- avril 20, 2011 à 12:52 (UTC) :Ah ben voilà, je savais bien que j'avais dû manquer quelque chose... J'utilise souvent la page des modifications récentes, mais je filtre en haut (pour enlever mes propres modifs par exemple) et n'avais même pas fait attention à la liste déroulante (sans commentaire...) C'est tout à fait ce dont j'ai besoin niveau liste, mais les journaux ne peuvent pas remonter plus loin ? Même en mettant manuellement un nombre de jours plus élevé, je n'arrive pas à remonter plus loin que le 10 mars. Il me semblait qu'avant il y avait un moyen de voir plus loin, les nouvelles pages ou les discussions ?? Pour les favoris, oui je pensais tout à l'heure me faire une page, le javascript en moins ^^ Ca va aller, et comme ça je pourrais avoir mes favoris autre part, chez mes parents par exemple. :Sur un autre sujet, j'aurais peut être besoin de vous, j'ai cherché aujourd'hui quelque chose et je n'ai pas trouvé. Mais je ne veux pas abuser ^^ :Merci pour le complément à Macassar (administrateur de Vikidia). Bonne soirée ! -- avril 20, 2011 à 19:11 (UTC) Robot Bonjour Wyz, Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me repencher encore sur mon souci de l'autre jour car je me suis occupée de certaines choses qui étaient en attente, mais j'ai déjà d'autres questions pour vous qui n'ont rien à voir avec la "police". Il y a quelques temps, vous nous avez proposé votre robot pour faire certaines modifications lourdes et je voudrais savoir si vous préférez que nous envoyons les demandes sur votre page de discussion ou si vous préférez qu'on les liste autre part sur le wiki. L'un de nos problèmes de masse est le titre de certains articles. Là je pense à tout ce qui est HP1 "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers" "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)" et "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)" normalement tous ces titres devraient avoir une minuscule à "sorcier", mais renommer la page n'est pas suffisant, il faudrait changer également tous les textes dans les pages. C'est quelque chose qui est possible avec un robot, n'est-ce-pas ? Cela doit être pareil pour tout ce qui est HP3 "Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban" au lieu de "Prisonnier". Vérification à l'appui avec les livres en question + le dos du livre de HP7 donc je ne pense pas qu'une décision "collégiale" soit nécessaire. Personnellement j'aurais également une préférence pour "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : Première partie" et "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : Deuxième partie" (au lieu de "Partie") mais là je ne sais pas si Nicolas sera d'accord... Je vois déjà d'autres utilisations directes pour le robot, mais on va peut être y aller par palier. Je pose les questions au passage, mais bien sûr nous sommes vendredi soir et profitez bien de votre week end de Pâques. -- avril 22, 2011 à 20:59 (UTC) Bonjour, Merci beaucoup. Vous préférez que je fasse toutes les demandes que j'ai actuellement en tête sur la page de discussion du robot, où que je vous demande progressivement ? -- avril 23, 2011 à 11:44 (UTC) ajout hello, Cedric Digory yeux : gris cheveux : dark=(brun foncé?) manque dans son modèle ref : goblet of fire / the weighing of the wands p260 F. Guillemets dans citations Bonjour Wyz, je me suis attelée manuellement à l'un des points que j'avais demandé à votre robot, les guillemets dans les dialogues. J'ai fait un tableau de deux colonnes pour mettre l'image du guillemet à gauche et le code de la citation à droite car sinon le texte des lignes suivantes était décalé et cela fonctionne assez bien sauf deux points : déjà la place prise par le guillemet est trop importante et ensuite toute la citation se retrouve en gras, ce qui n'était pas le cas auparavant. Je sais pourquoi : c'est la balise div qui indique la classe à utiliser qui ne fonctionne pas où je l'ai mise, mais j'ai essayé de mettre autre part et cela ne fonctionne pas plus. Est-ce que vous voyez comment on pourrait changer cela pour ne plus que le texte soit entièrement gras ? *Exemple de modèle déjà modifié : Modèle:Citation il y a un exemple dans la page en bas mais je vous en remets un autre *Exemple d'utilisation de ce modèle dans une page : Sonde de Sincérité (j'ai remis une protection sur cette page-là et j'ai expliqué pourquoi) *Exemple de modèle pas encore modifié : Modèle:Dialogue a-b-a-c pareil je vous remets un autre exemple *Exemple d'utilisation de ce modèle dans une page : Touffu Comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas à la minute, mais j'aimerais bien quand même arranger ça rapidement pour ne pas que des pages soient avec des guillemets et d'autres sans. Une fois que j'aurai compris mon erreur, il n'y a pas tant de modèles que ça et je pourrai sans problème finir à la main. Merci d'avance. -- juillet 16, 2011 à 19:17 (UTC) :Rha oui en effet, je ne sais jamais le code des tableaux et je suis allée récupérer dans un tableau qui avait des entêtes effectivement... Pour le fond je ne suis pas trop pour, mais c'est vrai que le guillemet n'est pas très bien détouré... Pour la grandeur par contre c'était fait exprès il me semble. Enfin bon le truc des guillemets c'est une idée d'un autre administrateur et pas la mienne, je fais juste en sorte que le wiki soit uniforme. -- juillet 16, 2011 à 20:21 (UTC) Liens interwiki Bonjour Wyz, Comment est géré l'ordre des liens interwiki dans les pages ? Par exemple regardez notre page sur Clémence Poésy et la page en:Clémence Poésy, sachant que par défaut seuls trois liens sont affichés en bas de page. *Sur le wiki français **ordre des liens indiqué dans la page en édition : en es pl nl ru **ordre d'affichage en bas de page : en es ru pl nl *Sur le wiki anglais **ordre des liens indiqué dans la page en édition : es fr pl nl ru **ordre d'affichage en bas de page : es ru pl fr nl Je peux comprendre qu'il soit intéressant que le lien anglais soit en premier, mais sinon pourquoi les liens russes et/ou polonais sont autant favorisés dans mes exemples ? Car si on fait par ordre de grandeur des wiki, c'est le français le deuxième au niveau Harry Potter. Et si ça n'a rien à voir, pourquoi ça n'est tout bêtement pas par ordre alphabétique ? -- août 9, 2011 à 09:40 (UTC) Merci pour votre réponse. Je me demande si cet ordre est général ou non, il faudrait que je regarde comment ça se présente sur des wikis sur d'autres sujets, vous en connaissez des riches en liens interwiki ? J'ai une nouvelle question sur les liens, j'ai déjà fait des demandes pour ajouter des nouveaux langages, est-ce qu'il faut faire de même pour une modification ? Le lien "de" emmène actuellement vers de.harrypotter.wikia.com qui ne comporte que 378 pages alors que je viens de remarquer que le lien "de" pour le wiki anglophone emmène vers de.harry-potter.wikia.com (avec un tiret) qui lui a 2702 pages. D'ailleurs il y a quelques jours, un utilisateur du deuxième wiki allemand avait posé une question sur l'une de nos pages Utilisateur:StephenMS donc ça serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir lier leurs pages puisque le wiki est plus actif (mais c'est dommage aussi qu'il y ait deux wikia sur le même sujet dans la même langue). Comment puis-je faire ? -- août 10, 2011 à 14:10 (UTC) Dans le genre "c'était mieux avant", je viens de remarquer qu'avant il était possible de faire deux liens différents vers un même wiki, et maintenant seul le premier est affiché en bas de page. C'est dommage : il est possible qu'un wiki ait scindé des articles alors que l'autre ne l'a pas fait et qu'il n'a pas forcément l'intention de le faire. A moins de se mettre en édition, on ne voit pas qu'il y a deux liens... Et ce n'est que le début. En utilisant un tout petit peu le wiki anglais, je me rend compte que dès que la nouvelle fenêtre d'édition va arriver ici, ça va compliquer beaucoup de choses : plus d'accès à MediaWiki:Edittools, plus de lien direct vers les modèles insérés dans la page et sauf erreur de ma part on ne peut pas naviguer sur les liens dans l'écran de prévisualisation qui est indépendant. Bouh... -- août 10, 2011 à 17:04 (UTC) Bah non ce n'est pas incohérent si on considère qu'un wiki n'a pas à être la traduction exacte d'un autre (et ça je continuerai à me battre dans ce sens, surtout vu le niveau en français et en anglais de ceux qui mettent des traductions du wiki anglophone ici, franchement il y a eu des énormes âneries d'ajoutées...), il ne s'agit que de sujets similaires traités et les choix ont pu être différents car les règles ne sont pas les mêmes. Ici par exemple il y a deux pages pour le médaillon, une sur le médaillon d'origine (Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard) et une sur ce que Voldemort en a fait (Médaillon-Horcruxe) car nous avons estimé que ce n'était plus le même objet. Sur le wiki anglais, il y a une seule page en:Salazar Slytherin's Locket, avant les deux liens apparaissaient sur la gauche, maintenant il n'y en a plus qu'un en bas de page et c'est le deuxième inséré retenu. Le problème va se poser pour d'autres sujets, comme les salles communes qui n'ont pas d'article indépendant sur le wiki anglophone. Là dans l'autre sens, du wiki anglophone vers le wiki français, pour un autre sujet, pour l'instant comme cela nécessite des éclaircissements j'ai laissé une seule page pour les deux pendules de la famille Weasley, tout en mettant les deux liens pour informations complémentaires pour les lecteurs français qui voudraient lire l'équivalent anglais mais un seul apparaît, et en plus il n'y avait même pas de lien entre les deux pages anglaises avant que je ne le fasse tout à l'heure. Pour moi c'est au contraire un bug d'estimer qu'il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. Highlander, il n'en restera qu'un ! Pour l'edittools, je m'en sers énormément et sur le wiki anglophone j'avais demandé à ce qu'ils ajoutent les liens comme ce que j'avais fait ici fr: etc et maintenant on revient à la case départ, il faut faire à la main. Et ici je m'en sers beaucoup plus encore, pour plein de sujets... Pour la liste des modèles, ça ne fonctionnait pas quand j'ai essayé, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait pourtant. Mais mon ordi est très capricieux actuellement. Pour la fenêtre de prévisualisation, je ne peux pas cliquer sur les liens pour faire des vérifications. Actuellement je modifie, je prévisualise, j'ouvre éventuellement un lien sur un autre onglet pour vérifier et continuer mon texte. Là les liens ne sont pas actifs, on les voit, mais cliquer n'ouvre rien, encore une fois sur mon ordinateur. Et avoir deux fenêtres, quand on voit une faute et qu'on veut corriger, ça n'est pas pratique. Bref les gens vont à mon avis moins prévisualiser avant de valider. Oui je sais, je suis pénible. -- août 10, 2011 à 19:42 (UTC) La question bête du jour (non je n'ai pas encore usé mon droit) : savez-vous ce que sont les badges que l'on gagne sur certains wikis étrangers ? Est-ce une nouvelle fonctionnalité ? Est-ce que cela s'active seul ou est-ce qu'un bureaucrate doit l'activer ? N'est-ce pas un risque de "spam" ? Peut être pas le terme le plus adapté pour un wiki, mais de contributions un peu trop zélées, disons... -- août 10, 2011 à 20:24 (UTC) Ps : merci pour les liens de, cela fonctionne bien. Wikia a-t-il prévu un robot un jour ? Sur Wikipedia ils ont l'air de dire qu'on peut faire un seul lien et qu'ensuite ça se met à jour partout avec un robot, mais là ce n'est pas le cas et les gens n'ont pas le réflexe de faire partout malheureusement. Je regarde tout ça demain. En soit les badges je trouve ça rigolo parce que ça me fait l'effet d'un "10 points pour Gryffondor !" à chaque fois que je les vois, ça me semble assez dans l'esprit, donc je vous demanderai peut être d'activer la fonctionnalité quand j'aurais pris connaissance du lien que vous m'avez donné. Ca m'agace de devoir vous demander à chaque fois alors que vous n'êtes pas administrateur ici ^^ Bonne nuit à vous et merci de tout le temps que vous me consacrez. -- août 10, 2011 à 21:58 (UTC) D'accord, merci, j'essaierai. Enfin là j'avoue que j'ai fait (beaucoup) d'autres choses et comme sur le wiki anglophone ils ont désactivé la nouvelle interface de modification et que je ne l'aime pas, je n'ai pas cherché à l'activer ici. Nouvelle question bête du jour, y a t il un moyen de protéger d'un seul coup toutes les pages d'une catégorie ? -- août 17, 2011 à 19:40 (UTC) Je sais bien que je ne vais pas avoir le choix et c'est loin de me réjouir ^^ Pour la protection j'ai essayé et cela ne semble pas fonctionner. De toute façon il faudrait que je passe sur les pages ajouter un modèle qui indique que la page est protégée (à moins que ça soit possible de l'ajouter avec le robot ?)... -- août 17, 2011 à 20:03 (UTC) Au fait merci j'ai bien deux liens allemands depuis la page d'accueil maintenant, l'ordre est vraiment bizarre puisqu'ils ne sont pas l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors une nouvelle question bête (oui là j'ai épuisé mon droit journalier, mais comme je n'ai pas réussi à protéger mes pages, héhé !) : y a t il un moyen quelconque de répertorier toutes les pages ayant un lien "de:" afin que je vérifie si les pages pointées existent bien, comme on a changé le "de:" de destination initial. Pour la protection, je sais que la protection en cascade fonctionne bien (et en temps réel) quand il y a des inclusions (c'est comme ça que j'ai protégé certaines pages de modèles), donc si ça ne fonctionne pas par la catégorie, il y a peut être un moyen de biaiser en faisant une page qui insère un modèle d'inclusion d'autres pages (euh vous voyez ? comme quand on fait appel à la page de date depuis une page d'accueil par exemple, mais en multiple sur toute la page, ce qui peut être utile aussi car cela donne une vue d'ensemble), mais j'avoue ne pas savoir à l'instant comment on fait un modèle d'inclusion d'une page... Je vais regarder le code de l'appel de la page de date pour voir si j'y comprends quelque chose et je vous redis si je rame trop. Je crois que j'avais encore une autre question bête, mais j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées... -- août 17, 2011 à 20:40 (UTC) :Pour les liens, je me demande depuis longtemps... A part la page spéciale qui indique quelles pages n'ont pas d'interwiki, je ne sais s'il y a d'autres possibilités. Parce que ça pourrait être intéressant de savoir quelles pages ont un interwiki donné ou au contraire n'ont pas un interwiki donné. "Quelles sont les pages qui ont un lien allemand ?" ou "Quelles ont les pages qui n'ont pas encore de lien allemand ?", en fait on peut avoir besoin des deux suivant ce qu'on cherche à un moment donné. Avec l'ancien moteur de recherche, je crois qu'on pouvait. :J'ai testé avec vos indications la protection par inclusion de pages dans une plus grande, et cela fonctionne. Merci :) -- août 17, 2011 à 21:39 (UTC) Inclusions J'ai mis en application les inclusions pour à la fois faire une protection des pages de jour et rendre plus intéressante la page de mois, puisqu'il y avait plusieurs fois eu des remarques d'évènements manquants qui étaient bien répertoriés au jour. Pour l'instant je n'ai fait que le mois d'août, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour les noinclude... Cela vous semble-t-il intéressant comme forme ? -- août 18, 2011 à 18:03 (UTC) Il faut de toute façon que je passe sur les pages faire d'autres choses, donc je vais continuer l'intervention humaine et avec mes codes. Je voulais juste un avis sur l'aspect final de la page d'août. Je voulais juste montrer que j'arrivais à me débrouiller... -- août 18, 2011 à 21:22 (UTC) Votre solution me parait plus compliquée et les balises sont déjà placées sur de nombreuses pages, pas que celles que j'ai modifiées hier, mais la moitié environ. Ca ne me simplifierait donc pas la vie mais me la compliquerait. -- août 19, 2011 à 11:48 (UTC) Nouvelle version d'image Y a t il une raison particulière pour que nous n'arrivions pas à charger des nouvelles versions d'image ? Cf par exemple Fichier:Vernon Dursley.jpg et ce n'est pas la première fois... Je ne vois pas trop comment vous expliquer le phénomène, j'espère que le fichier parlera de lui-même. Pourtant certaines images existantes ont déjà été complètement remplacées, certaines involontairement d'ailleurs, mais en ce moment c'est très souvent que ce phénomène se manifeste. Autres exemples : je n'ai pas réussi à charger la photo d'un acteur (une version noir et blanc, comme il est d'usage sur le wiki pour les acteurs) qui existait en couleur, je n'ai pas pu charger sous un nom une image dont ce même nom avait déjà été utilisé par une autre image (erreur, d'où le renommage initial pour laisser la place à la nouvelle image)... -- août 23, 2011 à 22:21 (UTC) OK merci et désolée, il faudrait que je remette mon fichier d'acteur alors, et que je le surveille... Y a t il un moyen de savoir quand vous ajoutez des nouveaux articles à votre blog que je ne vous pose plus de questions redondantes ? -- août 23, 2011 à 22:29 (UTC) Euh.... Je vais peut être arrêter les questions bêtes et aller au lit, je vous assure que j'ai cherché le bouton pour m'inscrire avant de demander... -- août 23, 2011 à 22:38 (UTC) Nouvelle question bête du jour Bonsoir, Avec l'ancienne apparence on pouvait mettre quatre images par ligne au niveau des galeries, maintenant ça n'en met plus que trois, la page du bal de Noël a perdu de sa cohésion au niveau de la galerie, il y avait les quatre couples de champions, les quatre champions, les quatre cavaliers etc et maintenant avec trois par ligne cela fausse toute la mise en page. Est-ce qu'il est possible de paramétrer la taille des images dans les galeries pour les réduire un peu et pour rattraper cela ? Egalement T.i.b.O. a un souci avec un chargement de fichier gif animé, je ne sais pas si c'est la taille qui coince : le fichier est ici Fichier:Neville tue Nagini.gif Est-ce que vous pourriez le conseiller pour qu'il arrive à charger son fichier ? C'est un montage personnel et il y a passé beaucoup de temps. Il n'est pas là cette semaine. Il me fait remarquer que c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir supprimer/renommer ses propres fichiers, mais ça n'est pas un paramètre que l'on peut changer, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne soirée, et merci pour votre réponse de l'autre jour par messagerie. -- août 28, 2011 à 22:51 (UTC) Je n'avais pas mis le s... J'avais vu sur les diaporamas le widths tout à l'heure et j'allais essayer. Merci. -- août 29, 2011 à 17:52 (UTC) J'avais prévenu que c'était une question bête. J'avoue ne jamais utiliser les boutons au dessus de la zone d'édition, sauf celui de signature... Je ne savais même pas que le bouton de diaporama était présent dans l'éditeur texte, je pensais qu'il n'était que dans l'avancé qui ne fonctionne pas bien chez moi. -- août 29, 2011 à 18:32 (UTC) RE: point Bonsoir Wyz. Oui ça bouge beaucoup actuellement, et les semaines qui viennent ne vont pas être de tout repos non plus avec l'ouverture publique de Pottermore (le nouveau site de Rowling où il y a plein d'informations) qui se profile. Le site est déjà ouvert en version bêta, mais pour une question de respect pour l'auteur et les lecteurs qui n'ont pas accès il m'a semblé préférable de faire attendre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir freiner encore bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas eu de retour de membres quant au nouvel éditeur. Ma foi pour moi je m'y fais, sauf l'editool avec le "plus" (nous en avons peut être plus besoin que des anglophones par rapport à nos caractères accentués et nos ligatures ?? et les catégories. Pour les catégories j'ai deux problèmes essentiels : le fait que ça soit à droite et non en dessous me coupe dans mon cheminement de ce qu'il y a à faire avant de valider et j'ai tendance à les oublier, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant, heureusement Raphlure passe souvent derrière moi et les rajoute (et je vérifie de temps en temps avec les pages spéciales également). L'autre problème est que je suis en mode texte et donc si je les ajoute à droite, je n'ai pas de "raccourci", si je tape Catégorie:Per cela ne va pas me proposer la catégorie Personnages, il faut donc soit que je zappe la droite et que je mette la catégorie en dessous de mon texte pour avoir ces aides bien utiles, soit que je me souvienne de l'intitulé exact de toutes les catégories. Vous voyez ? Pour les liens qui n'étaient pas actifs dans la page d'aperçu, cela a été réglé, mais je trouve toujours peu pratique de ne pas pouvoir mettre l'aperçu et la partie édition sur la même page comme auparavant, c'était bien pratique tout de même en cas de grosse vérification. Le dernier truc qui me gêne, c'est le fait de ne pas voir le nom en entier de la page en mode édition, c'est gênant quand on veut faire des copier coller (surtout pour les noms de catégorie, c'est long un nom de catégorie généralement) pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper quand on fait un lien interlangue, et si on n'est pas en édition, il y a risque d'oublier "Catégorie:" devant. Ah non encore un truc, l'emplacement des notifications est vraiment pénible. Voilà mon ressenti pour ce soir. Pour certaines choses, le nombre de clics supplémentaires pour la même action est gênant, mais c'est bien quand même d'avoir tout sur une page écran sans devoir actionner l'ascenseur. Sisi, je vous rassure j'y vois aussi du positif. A bientôt, Fabienne -- septembre 25, 2011 à 21:59 (UTC) Ah si une question, encore : que faut-il faire quand on a une page dans la catégorie "Pages avec trop d’appels dispendieux de fonctions parseurs" ? -- septembre 25, 2011 à 22:17 (UTC) Ca bouge énormément en ce moment sur Wikia... J'ai oublié de dire que j'étais bien contente du nouvel onglet d'administration la dernière fois. Il faut que je regarde plus précisément cette histoire de navigation (mais là nous étions tellement restreints que ça va forcément être bien, il va falloir que je commence d'étudier ce qu'il faudra mettre, mais au moins nous pourrons mettre des liens vers les jeux vidéo ce qui n'était pas le cas avec le nombre actuel !) Et apparemment j'ai loupé un truc au sujet des pages de discussion qui devraient évoluer aussi. Pour la page du Patronus, j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut être réduire en regroupant des références, je ferai un essai dans quelques jours quand j'irai mieux. -- octobre 1, 2011 à 13:00 (UTC) Besoin d'aide pour un modèle Bonjour, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour un modèle. Un truc en apparence tout simple Modèle:En tant que, cela écrit juste "en tant que nom" (pour des éléments qui ont eu plusieurs noms dans les versions françaises). D'habitude je mets ces petits modèles de commentaires dans le texte (genre Modèle:CarteChoco), en petits caractères, mais pour celui-ci je trouvais que ça surchargeait la liste des apparitions donc je voulais mettre en note. Et c'est là que ça se corse, car ça perd en cours de route le nom. Cf ici Dragoncelle où cela me met juste "en tant que 1". Est-ce que c'est faisable avec un petit modèle simple ou faut-il que je revienne aux "petits caractères". Merci d'avance. -- septembre 27, 2011 à 11:18 (UTC) Merci beaucoup, comme vous avez vu j'ai laissé de côté pour l'instant, je crache mes poumons depuis presque trois semaines donc j'attends d'être plus en forme pour me pencher sur des questions qui semblent compliquées. -- octobre 1, 2011 à 13:00 (UTC) Article blog sur wikia central Bonjour, J'ai renommé hier la page des Reliques de la Mort : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie. Pourriez-vous svp modifier votre lien dans votre article de blog sur wikia central que je puisse effacer la redirection qui n'est plus utilisée ? Merci. -- octobre 21, 2011 à 08:31 (UTC) Wiki Harry Potter Bonjour Wyz, vous serait-il possible de parler à Kate Black, Kateéléonoreblack, Kate éléonore black (non je ne bégaie pas, elle a bien au moins trois comptes sur Wikia). Cela ne me choque pas qu'il existe d'autres Wikia Harry Potter français, il existe bien le nôtre et fr.encyclopdiedharrypotter.wikia.com, c'est comme ça, ils ne piochent pas leurs infos chez nous et ont même plein de pages qui n'existent pas chez nous, c'est bien. Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit, c'est la preuve que je peux tout à fait coexister. Mais qu'un nouveau wiki créé par une vandale notoire de notre Wikia voit le jour et qu'en plus elle vienne piocher tout son contenu chez nous, même si nous sommes sur une licence libre, ça ne me semble pas bien normal. Elle n'a jamais voulu lire nos règles mais veut prendre tout notre contenu. Apparemment ce matin je n'ai pas été la seule choquée, un membre a remarqué aussi son manège. Son wikia : http://fr.poudlardetlasallemystrieuse.wikia.com/ Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut là-bas, mais qu'elle ne copie pas nos modèles et nos textes... -- novembre 5, 2011 à 13:18 (UTC) J'ajoute certains éléments : elle a continué à prendre des informations après que je lui ai signifié de cesser sur sa page de discussion, j'ai été supprimer ces éléments sur son wiki, elle m'a bannie "suppression injustifié de contenu de pages" (je n'ai rien supprimé qui ne vient pas de chez nous) et a vandalisé nos pages en retour, a été très agressive sur ma page de discussion et continue de faire des copier coller. Elle a été se payer le luxe de mettre sur sa page utilisateur ce qu'il y a au début de la mienne, oui c'est une chanson Harry Potter, mais ça n'est pas la seule et cela montre bien jusque c'est vraiment pour se moquer de moi. -- novembre 5, 2011 à 13:47 (UTC) Un autre wiki encore qui se sert chez nous http://fr.harrypotterunivers.wikia.com ... -- décembre 20, 2011 à 13:33 (UTC) Si j'ai vu ce wiki, c'est parce que ça fait deux fois que la créatrice de cet autre wiki fait n'importe quoi sur le nôtre. Copier comme ça c'est déjà pas sympa, faire des âneries ici en plus, je vois pas l'intérêt. -- décembre 20, 2011 à 16:44 (UTC) Problème éditeur Bonsoir, Si vous ne voyez pas, tant pis, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps non plus si je suis la seule à avoir le problème, je finirai pas m'habituer, même si c'est vraiment pénible. Dans les préférences, il y a un mode visuel pur, ou c'est cette ligne "Activer l’édition en mode visuel (en complément du mode source)" ? J'ai essayé et c'est pareil. Pour que cela soit un petit peu plus agréable, si le problème persiste, je risque de cocher la ligne "Élargir la zone de modification en mode source afin de remplir la totalité de l’écran", ça sera embêtant parce que je n'aurai plus du tout de colonne droite (j'ai essayé sur le compte de mon demi robot), mais au moins le bouton "publier" sera à une bonne hauteur. -- janvier 18, 2012 à 21:55 (UTC) :Alors... Sur mon ordinateur, avec Famini et MiFaSol j'ai le même souci de différence de colonne droite abaissée. J'ai essayé de tout désactiver les plugins/modules de Firefox et c'est exactement pareil. J'ai essayé Famini depuis un autre ordinateur et cela fonctionne normalement. Mais si c'est un problème de mon ordinateur, pourquoi cela réagirait-il normalement sur d'autres wikia ? J'avoue être un peu paumée et ne pas bien comprendre... *http://i41.servimg.com/u/f41/11/51/71/98/ecran110.jpg premier écran *http://i41.servimg.com/u/f41/11/51/71/98/acran210.jpg deuxième écran *Le premier écran correspond à une hauteur d'écran, je vois entièrement la colonne de gauche, je vois bien la barre noire en bas, et on détecte une zone plus claire tout en bas à droite avant la barre noire qui correspond au début de la colonne de droite. Si je descend au deuxième écran, je vois effectivement la colonne de droite. -- janvier 19, 2012 à 10:16 (UTC) ::J'ai essayé CTRL + SHIFT + R et ça ne change rien... J'ai vérifié tous les wikia de la section divertissement (je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimerais bien une section livres ?) et tout est impeccable, sauf le wiki HP. J'ai été voir sur la version anglophone, et j'ai le même souci que sur la version francophone. -- janvier 19, 2012 à 10:41 (UTC) Bon, j'y suis allée à la sauvage pour ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps, désinstallation complète et réinstallation, et j'ai la barre de droite à son bon emplacement. -- janvier 19, 2012 à 11:44 (UTC) Je sais que sur la communauté, nous sommes cités à la fois dans livres et films et ça convient très bien. Mais je parlais de la barre en haut des wikia, nous sommes classés dans "films", ce qui est très réducteur, la saga littéraire vient en premier et ça n'est pas l'effet ressenti. Cette barre est l'un des moyens de rejoindre le wiki HP et nous avons l'étiquette "films" pour Wikia. Ca serait sympa une section "livres" pour nous mettre dans cette barre avec Picsou, Spirou, les orphelins Beaudelaire qui eux sont dans "divers". Il y aurait peut être moins à se battre si nous n'avions pas l'étiquette "films" et à devoir annuler des interventions qui ne correspondent qu'à la version des films, alors qu'en plus la plupart du temps, il est déjà écrit dans une section à part de la page modifiée que le film, qui est l'adaptation du livre, diffère... Cela doit régulièrement conduire à des protections, il y a un moment où on n'en peut plus de devoir retoucher constamment les années de scolarité de Cho Chang, par exemple... -- janvier 19, 2012 à 19:19 (UTC)